Dear Diary: I hate James Potter
by plantlight
Summary: lily's diary from 7th year... which isn't so average...
1. October

September 23

**AN: I thought of this idea and decided to write it. I checked out the other stories about Lily's diary and I thought this was different. If it's not just review and tell me!! I'll delete ASAP. Plagiarism is not my idea of fun!! **

October 23rd

I hoped 7th year would be amazing, but that self-absorbed prat Potter had the nerve to ask me out again doesn't that guy understand that I would rather die than go out with him.

Even worse…he had to do it directly in front of Blake…my goodness. How can anybody say that Potter is the hottest!! All he does is snog with every girl when I can't see him and then turn around and ask me out!! That is sooo big-headed!! He never stops pranking, maybe if he would grow-up he might have a chance with a real girlfriend instead of those sluts he normally has. He needs to learn to deflate his head and leave me the hell alone!! Anyway, back to Blake, he said hi to me today when we were in the great hall I nearly died. Oh…and he asked me out… I said YES (of course)!!

October 24th

Today I decided that Potter cannot be changed for the better. I found twelve things I truly hate about him. Well…I might as well tell you what they are…

Big-headed

naïve

Stuck-up

Bully

Prankster

Self-absorbed

Gets whatever he wants from anybody

"practically perfect in everyway" hahahaha laugh

Rude to students and staff

Jealous

Ladies-man- the cause of the others!!

And just plain stupid

And just so you know…Potter practically died when he found out about me and Blake!! Now I get rid of two problems at once: Potter and I get my crush as my boyfriend…score!!

October 25th

About that last comment…never mind. Potter as a really big shoe…very wide feet…OWWWW!! I am so going to kill Black if it's the last thing I do. Oh…and I have decided that my toes are what I dislike most about myself…so I have painted my toenails red.

October 26th

Prank today…Potter. No punishment. Poop. Black's hair is pink. Revenge is sweet.

October 27th

I'm really happy!! I'm going to Hogsmeade with Blake and Potter got detention (whahaha!!) WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR!! Mia suggested nothing!! Well…she's no help…um…something…green with jeans…HAHAHA genius!!

October 28th

The date was good. No kissing. Poop. Well…no Potter today…there really is a kind higher power… with a sick sense of humor. I am being stalked by Pettigrew!! I caught him and he said Potter told him to…I am not sure if I'm going to believe him or not.

October 29th

Help me!! Potter didn't make Pettigrew stalk me! He stalked me on his own. I got Mia to ask Sirius…honestly…I think he would lick the Potion's room floor if she told him to. Well…on to my problem…why Pettigrew. I might have to ask POTTER shutter to help me with this. Potter's wish is Pettigrew's duty. Sometimes I feel bad for him, and then I look at him. I feel bad no longer.

October 30th

Potter said he would help me if I tutored him in Charms…but he makes great marks!! I mean what does he want? I asked Remus and he says Potter wants to be an Auror, so he has to make O's in charms. I said I would help him in Potions too if he would stop bothering me. He said he would…I wonder how long that will last.


	2. November

November 2nd

November 2nd

I was too shocked to write all weekend. Potter didn't ask me out once!! I tutored him in Potions and he even said thank you AND he paid attention in class AND didn't say any snide remarks about the teachers!! I nearly had a stroke. I guess I'll have to remove #9 from the I hate Potter list then won't I? Well…there are still 11 things I hate about him.

November 3rd

Goodbye I hate Potter #10. He even recognized Blake as my boyfriend and stood up for him with Slytherins. I think he found this book (there's no way he changed on his own)…Ill hide it somewhere else and ask Mia to find out for me…

November 4th

Well… It appears Potter is just taking advice from Remus…good idea for once. Remus told him to act civil around me. Good for him and me. I wonder when it'll crash and burn. Well…we'll just have to see then won't we?? That's goodbye to #3…well half way. Remus is his friend. So…that's how many now… 10½?

November 5th

Potter had a Quiddich game…he didn't mock the other team or take the credit he gave it to Lucas (our Seeker)!! What?? Remus has just become my other best friend!! GO REMUS!!

November 6th

Potter didn't prank Severus at all!! He called me a mudblood, and even insulted Potter's mother!! What's wrong with him!! Potter has gained self control. (I would have lost it with the mother comment)

November 7th

I lied. After I left yesterday, Potter hexed Severus's hair red…GRYFFINDOR red. I went off on him for about ten minutes and told him to:

Never go near me again

Never bother me again

Never hex Severus again

And that I hated him and he should grow up or just die

Yes, it was harsh, but well deserved

November 8th

Potter is out of my hair. Blake is wonderful. What else could a girl want?

Oh, Blake and I kissed in front of Potter today. HA! Revenge is sweet.

November 9th

Potter is greatly improving in my eyes. He promised not to ask me out or bother me or Severus again. He is really to kind.

November 10th

Remus yelled at me today, He told me not to yell at Potter for hexing Severus if I don't know the reason. I'll ask Severus in the morning.

November 11th

Ouch. It turns out Potter's mother died this summer and Severus knew. In fact, she died in an accident that was supposively Potter's fault. That's why he brought up Potter's mother. Anyway, I feel horrible now. I must find out about this incident involving Mrs. Potter. Mia will question Black immediately….or in the morning.

November 12th

Potter's mother died in a car accident going to pick up Potter and his little brother (he had a brother, who knew?) at the convience store where they were buying cake for their dad's birthday the next day. A drunk driver hit her car. Ouch…really think that alone could get rid of all 12 of them….

November 13th

I confronted Potter and apologized. I know. Shut your proverbial mouth. Anyway, we talked about his little brother, Christopher. Christopher is a third year here actually. In my house; how did I not notice. I'll talk to him later to make sure Potter's not a jerk to him at home.

November 18th

I can't believe it has been four days!! I haven't been able to write because of how quickly things have moved with Blake. It's unbelievably amazing. I love it. Potter has pretty much left me alone so far


End file.
